


Back in time

by dttwins



Series: Back in time [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Gen, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Tony Stark travels back in time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-09 20:23:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11112168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dttwins/pseuds/dttwins
Summary: Tony closes his eyes, breathing in cold Siberian air for the last time, and when he opens them again Howard has just destroyed his first robot that he built all these years ago. Is this hell?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There was some criticism of how I write - to the point without too much details so if you don't like such style please don't read.

Tony closes his eyes, cold air difficult to breath in, or is it broken ribs. "Friday" he tries for the last to contact his AI, barely a whisper. But Friday is quiet, everything is quiet. When he opens his eyes Howard is screaming at him, the remains of his first robot ever lying broken between them. Tony is discombobulated from the change. Loud cries making his ears ring, Howard looks like a giant and Tony doesn't understand. Is this hell? 

Next thing he knows Jarvis leads him out of the room and his legs are so short, it feels so strange, he needs to do so many steps just to reach the end of corridor. They enter the kitchen and Jarvis starts making him a cup of tea, asking him in a kind voice about happened. Tony can't take it. It's all too much and he bursts into tears and rushes to hug Jarvis. He is not proud of how long he clings to butler's legs because that's as far as he can reach. Jarvis kindly pets him on a head and then they drink tea. 

Tony goes to sleep hoping to wake up somewhere in a hospital, hoping it's just a hallucination caused by painkillers. He opens his eyes the next morning and is very pissed to find out that nothing changed. Everything is still huge, his room is still disgustingly retro, there is a poster of Captain America that makes his hands shake. He takes great pleasure in tearing it into tiny pieces. And then after couple of deep breath to calm down, Tony decides what to do. He adapts, he experiments, that's his process, that is how he invents. So that's what he will do now. First thing first - collect data.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check out ficrec.wordpress.com - I recommend new fics practically every day and there is a huge list of Time Travel fics!

After two days of collecting data Tony could say that first, it was definitely his universe, the mansion, his parents and most importantly Jarvis were 100% as they were in his childhood. Second, his body was his and he was not in fact possessing some poor child body. Third, living with parents sucked! He needed a plan of action and fast! 

There was a huge bonus though - yesterday for example, he woke from a nightmare, Captain's shield flying at him. He wasn't proud to admit he cried a little, sniffing in his pillow. ..but then he went to sleep as if nothing happened! And the next morning he was full of happy thoughts and dared he say it , hope! He didn't need to pretend to be a child! Yes he could and did talk like grown ups, but the next second he would be singing, or jumping up and down, or whining like a baby. Was it his body or hormones he didn't know. When it was his first childhood he had the same tendencies though under his father's heavy judgment he tried to be more mature. This time he embraced it!

It didn't stop his father from scowling at him every time he saw him even when Tony actively avoided his parents. Yes the first day back in time he went in search of his mother but after an hour of absentminded answers he realized that he clearly idolized his parents, even his father! All the bad memories got dulled after some time, he always thought of Jarvis as his father but with his parents heaping their judgment and disappointment on him right now....well he remembered very clearly why he thought Jarvis was his parent. 

He needed to do something so we wracked his brains for a good lawyer firm, made Jarvis drive him there and well, created a firm. He called it Arc in memory of Iron Man. Yes, adults were surprised that a six year old wanted to open his own firm, but everyone knew he was a genius, and when he explained that he didn't want anybody but him owning his inventions, not even his father they went with it. The whole day was spent filling out the paperwork and numerous patents. He hated it as an adult, but as a hyperactive child it was pure torture. He actually had to take two breaks just to run around outside. But in the end they would sell his patent on a better cable, better cooling systems and a rudimentary cell phone - he had to drag 21 century into this retro backwards era, so it was a good start. He needed the money for stage two. Completely falling asleep on the way back, really tired, but very happy, they returned home. Stage one complete!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check ficrec.WordPress.com for more time travel stories. Fandoms include Harry Potter, Teen Wolf, the hobbit, Sherlock and Avengers

Stage two was a bit more difficult. He needed to know if Jarvis even would want to raise him. Sure he already was more of a father then Howard ever was but there was a difference in taking care of his boss kid and actually welcoming him to their family. Tony thought that Anna and Jarvis would be happy to have him as a son but old insecurities were hard to get rid of. Especially in this young body. He actually started biting his nails from stress. He already tried talking to him a couple of times. The first time four days ago he hyperventilated and almost had a panic attack. Two days ago it went a little better - he chickened out at the last minute, at least he didn't pass out! OK, deep breath, third time the charm! 

When Tony entered the kitchen Jarvis was busy baking a huge monstrosity of a chocolate cake. With different types of chocolate as well. Tony's eyes bugged out and for a second he forgot all about his mission. All he could think about was how the smell of it all was the best thing he ever felt in his life! 

"Young master, you are not supposed to be here!" gently admonished the Butler. Jarvis was smiling though, lifting him up at the counter, so Tony knew he wasn't actually angry. He sat at the counter, humming a song and watching Jarvis work for some time but then steeled himself to ask the important question -Howard was with the bastard Stone but he wouldn't be here for a whole day so Tony needed to have this talk now. 

"Jarvis?" Wow. That came out way more meak then he intended. "If it was possible would you" he had to take a deep shuddering breath there "would you take me away to live with you and and and be my daddy?" Yeah all those stuttering was not good but what's done is done. Now to wait for a reply. Tony hunched his shoulders, and even squeezed his eyes shut just in case. There was a long pause when Tony was scared to breath and then gentle voice reached him "of corse I would, young master , Anna and me would be happy to call you our son, but you already have parents, that I assure you love you very much and would surely miss you if you are gone."  
Tony slumped in relief and then laughed from happiness. They would want him! He was ecstatic! And how funny that Jarvis was trying to lie to him about his parents, he has known Jarvis for years! He had a tell, when the Butler was lying his right eyebrow would lift just a little bit.   
"Jarvis!" Tony happily explained "My parents don't care about me and Howard was never really my dad. Your are my Dad for all the right reasons! You care about..."  
"What did you just say?!" interrupted a furious voice of his biological father. Wide eyed Tony turned to see Howard in the doorframe, drunk and shaking from rage.


	4. Chapter 4

Tony cringes, eyes shut, shoulders pulled up, tiny arms trying to stop the blow he knows is coming. Even though he expects it, everything happens too sudden, too quickly. But somehow the details are vivid and stay with Tony for a long time : the hot flare of pain, the stink of alcohol from Howard's breath, he remembers his father clenched bared teath, like an animal. Jarvis trying to stop him. Tony remembers falling because it caused him to flash back to the god forsaken alien invasion and his fall, hot pain in his arm as well as his face bringing him out of painful memories. 

Howard paled when he realized what he has done and like the coward he was he stormed out. Jarvis was the one to call the doctor and give him painkillers while they waited and hold a bag of ice to his rapidly swelling face. Tony didn't know it, but this was the moment Jarvis decided to adopt him if it was at all possible.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day Tony woke up late, the stress of yesterday warranted a late morning he thought. While eating breakfast with Jarvis who was fussing and clearly feeling guilty, Tony formulated a simple plan. One - reassure poor Jarvis that he didn't blame him for not stopping Howard. Tony was happy to find out that Jarvis had very strong words with Howard and threatened to involve police if something like yesterday accident will happen again. Two, go to his lawyers for a simple rent contract. True, Jarvis could probably write such a simple contract himself, but how you delivered the package was as important as the package itself. And three -finally get a family he desperately wanted. 

After eating a piece of chocolate cake (yesterday was his birthday! He couldn't believe he forgot!) Tony bugged Jarvis until he agreed to drive with him to the lawyers. He was overexcited and he suspected a sugar rush as well, because he simply couldn't sit still in the car! In his defence, thanks to yesterday's event he didn't even need something to blackmail Howard with! He was that close to living with Jarvis and Anna!  
Armed with the contract he marched into Howard's office and after a heated one hour discussion, he had what he wanted. Howard would rent long term a little 3 floors house on the property to Jarvis, all expenses paid by Tony's little firm. 

Howard was surprised that Tony opened a firm at his age and that he already earned such a huge amount of money just from couple of patents. He still felt guilty about yesterday. The truth was he knew he wasn't the best of fathers, he just didn't know how to be a good one , and there was always this low level of annoyance at this little kid, asking for attention when he had much more important things to do. Couldn't Anthony understand that? After thinking clearly he realized that this solution was much better for everyone. Anthony will still be his son officially, he will still stay at their property, he will just not be constantly underfoot and Jarvis clearly cared for the child.

Jarvis tried to argue that he was capable for paying the rent himself but both father and son didn't allow him much room for negotiations. Howard reply was firm but it was Young Master's tearful eyes and wobbling voice telling him it was okay that Jarvis didn't want him. After such a performance how could Jarvis say no! They discussed it millions of time with Anna , different scenarios of how they could raise Anthony themselves, they could never find a satisfactory solution, it appeared that Anthony found it instead.


	6. Chapter 6

The first two weeks living with Jarvis and Anna was amazing, if a bit difficult - they were adjusting to each other and Tony often went to hide in his new lab on a second floor. He perfected the simplified design of his robot dog, it could understand and perform simple comands like sit, or voice and a bit extra like cuddle and fetch. It was ideal for kids and ready to be mass produced. Right now he was alternating between working on Jarvis AI and better scanners, he wanted them used for medicine but knew there would be many more uses for it as well.  
The projects were not bothering him, yes he had to find alternative ways to create the same results with inferior components, but he was a genius, he could easily do it. No, what bothered him was his psychotic behavior. He would go down to breakfast, Jarvis or Anna would tell him something and he would completely overreact! There were screaming tantrums, angry tears, shamed doors. The worst thing was that Tony was utterly perplexed about the reason for this behavior. He would go down to try and apologize but instead a repetition of hysterics would accurate. Tony started to hide in his lab more and more, trying to understand. What more, Howard was organising another expedition to search for Captain America. Thanks to his photographic memory Tony knew an approximate place of the plane crash. The problem was how to let Howard know.   
Strangely his relationship with his biological parents got much better after the Big Move. (That's the name Tony was using and nobody could persuade him otherwise! ) Howard was less irritated and three times they had super together he was sober. Maria was clearly delighted that Tony was happy and even asked about his robots. It still hurt that he had to move away from the house for them to actually notice his absence and dare he say it, miss him? He wasn't sure he would forget their neglet but after two weeks with a loving family he forgave them. It was strange, he didn't get closure after they died and many issues were still a sore subject years later, he didn't forgive them their abuse and their abandonment and their death. He knew it was irrational, it wasn't their fault that they were killed, but he still thought of it as their last betrayal. Now that he has forgiven them, it was as if he could breath again.  
Couple of days later he settled on Captain America solution. It was rather simple. A map with approximate location was mailed from the other part of town - all he had to do is sneak out, sit on a bus and then buy stamps. He was careful not to leave any fingerprints and wore a cap when buying stamps. If only his problem with psychotic breaks could be solved as easily.

Finally after two weeks of unstable behavior Jarvis and Anna sat him down and they had a talk. They reassured him that no matter what they would not kick him out, they told him they loved him just the way he was, he didn't have to pretend to be someone else. They accepted him. Tony was not ashamed that he sobbed like a baby that he was after this talk. But strange behavior stopped afterwards so that was a huge plus. Later in bed, after a good night kiss from Anna and Jarvis, he was amazed to realize he felt happy. The contrast to how he always felt in his future, the constant fear of rejection, of feeling inadequate now matter what he did. It was gone. For the first time he was free! It was the most ingenious, wonderful feeling ever. Tony fell asleep with a little happy smile on his face.


	7. Chapter 7

Epilogue  
Tony was 16 and his life was awesome. He had amazing parents and his relationship with his biological parents were as good as they were going to be - they will never be his parents, he understood that now, they were not capable of being good parents and that wasn't Tony's fault, but they were good people.  
His company was doing great, they now had divisions in practically every field. Office machines - check, brand new inventions (always made Tony giggle) -cellphones -check, TVs, all kind of robotic toys, kitchen appliances and many many more. They also participated and created many charity programs. Tony was waiting for Pepper to finish college sponsored by one of these programs and then he could make her a CEO. Again. He was happiest when he invented stuff and all these meetings were necessary but so boring!   
He was at MIT and he wasn't drinking and he was friends with Rhodney again - the reason of going to MIT in the first place. Their relationship was even better this time because he wasn't busy partying and self-destructing all the time. Even more amazing was the fact that he had other friends as well. Including Captain America and Bucky. Yeah, that was a surprise. After his first anonymous tip he decided to go all out and sent all the information about Hydra bases he could remember, as well as all the dirt on one Obadiah. After Steve was rescued Howard was much more inclined to believe such tips. Hydra was delt with once and for all, Bucky was rescued and Obadiah arrested. And all Tony had to do was sit back and relax, recreating JARVIS.   
His life was fantastic!


End file.
